Various RiverXEleven one-shots
by TimeLordKels
Summary: A series of one-shots I've created for friends, all related to River Song and the Eleventh Doctor.
1. Only When You're not Looking

A/N: Event occur right after Manhattan. There will be tears, and feels. You've been warned.

River lay face down on her bed. Tears threatened to leave her eyes, but she held them back, she couldn't let the Doctor see. For she knew he was taking this ordeal just as hard as she was. If not harder.

River lifted her head when she heard the door to her room creak open. It was apparent she had been crying. Her cheeks were tear stained red and her eyes were puffy. When the Doctor entered, it was clear to River he had been crying too. Perhaps harder than she had been.

The Doctor sniffled and sat down on the bed. He placed a hand on River's back, rubbing it comfortingly. He found it hard to look at his wife. Not wanting to see her in her current state, and not wanting her to see him in his current state. He only comforted. Occasionally, he felt the ragged and shuddered breathes of River as she tried to stop herself from crying.

Amy was her mother, and Rory her father. River watched as they both vanished before her unblinking eyes. The last words she heard from her mother rang in her ears. 'Melody. You be a good girl. Be a good girl, and you look after him.' River remembers giveing her mother's hand a final kiss before she got zapped back by the Angel.

Through the Doctor's mind, Amy's words also rang. 'Raggedy man...Goodbye...' And she was gone.

It hurt the both of them more than ever. The Doctor laid down next to River, but his hand never left her back. River shifted her body, now facing away from the Doctor. Her knees were pulled up to her chest as she closed her eyes.

The Doctor turned and faced her back. He wrapped his arms protectively around her perfect frame. He could tell she was crying. Silently, but he could still feel the ragged rise and fall of her chest. The Doctor placed a comforting kiss on River's shoulder as he, too, closed his eyes.

That night, River cried herself to sleep in the Doctor's arms. And as soon as River's small, hiccuped sobs had stopped, and her breathing began to calm down, the Doctor let his fall once more. The pain of Amy and Rory leaving was too much for his hearts to take. Though his pain was no where close to the pain River felt...They were her parents after all.


	2. The Doctor shows a protective side

A/N: This was a fun one to write. I love putting detail in my writing. We hardly ever see Eleven let out his protective side for River. WARNING- Minor sexual notations. ~ Enjoy!

The Doctor was keeled down, his body shielding her- staring at the monster- not wanting to forget it. His usual soft eyes had darkened and tears welled up into the corners of them. His mouth formed a scowl.

Though not one for violence- he picked River up with little struggle due to adrenaline running through his blood. He ran- ran as fast as he could (Which, given the circumstance- was quite fast) to the safety of the T.A.R.D.I.S, slamming the door closed behind him- to which the T.A.R.D.I.S hummed in disapproval of the violent handling.

The Doctor apologized and set River down in a nook in the center console room. He sat beside her, laying her head in his lap. He ran his fingers through her hair. Looking down at her unconscious body, tears streaming down his face. He could barely comprehend the feels he was feeling.

It felt like hours before River woke up. Her eyes cracked open, only to see the Doctor's face just inches from her own. A wave of relief washed over the Time Lord's face. He pulled River into his arms in a tight embrace.

River couldn't remember a thing of what had happened. It was all fuzzy. She returned the hug she received, wrapping her arms around the Doctor's neck.

"I am so, incredibly glad you're safe." The Doctor muttered into River's ear, his fingers tangled in River's blonde curls.

River smiled, glad he was concerned for her well being. She pulled away from the Doctor's arms, looking into his eyes. "I'll always be safe." She said back to him. She pressed her lips to his, reassuring him that she was alright.

The Doctor gently cupped River's cheeks in his hands, returning the kiss. He trailed his hands down to her shoulders, waist, hips, and thighs. As he explored River's body, his fingertips brushed across a number scratches and bumps, all related to her injury. He nearly flinched each time his fingers crossed over one of those perfect imperfections on her skin.

River grasped the Doctor's hands- currently placed atop her sublimely filled out hips. She squeezed his hands, pulling away from his lips. "You mustn't worry, my love. What has happened tonight is now my problem to deal with. You've done all can be done. She kissed him again, and began to leave a trail of light kisses down his neck to his collar bone, all the while, she pulled off that tweed coat of his.

The Doctor obliged, and tossed his coat to the side. He then tangled his fingers into River's corkscrew curls as he kissed her again. His hand ran over a relatively large knot on the back of her head- he assumed it was related to the earlier events, the impact of the fall she took from the blow. He could remember it so vividly. The two were surrounded, the lazer fired at him...and River took the shot, straight to the chest. River was heaved against a wall, and she was instantly knocked unconscious.

"Doctor...Are you alright?" River asked him.

The Doctor has been lost in his thought, his internal anger caused him to pause- stop running his fingers through River's hair, and instead he balled his hands into fists, pulling fist-fulls of River's curls while doing so.

"Ow- ow- sweetie, stop!" River winced, which brought the Doctor back to reality.

"Oh- Oh I'm so sorry...So sorry." The Doctor dropped his hands, and placed several light kisses to her forehead.

"Shshh-" River smiled softly, placing a finger to her lovers lips. "I'm alright." River kissed the Doctor- and began untying his bowtie from around his neck, hoping to distract him from his thoughts.

The Doctor melted into the kiss, barely even noticing his sudden lack of bowtie. He flicked his tongue out, asking permission to enter. To which river granted as she unbuttoned his shirt. The Doctor tossed his white shirt aside like it was rubbish, quickly returning to the kiss with nearly ten times more passion than before.

River also began to discard her clothing, getting rid of all unnecessary articles until she and the Doctor both were left in nothing but their under clothes. River sat perfectly in the Doctor's lap. Her forehead pressed against his. A smirk across her face.

"I should get myself hurt more often."

A/N: HNNG- Sorry for the nearly PWP- I just think those two have so much sexual tension that needs to be let out- they'd get rid of it in the most awkward situations.


	3. River's nightmare

A/N: Alright- This was an idea of my friends- (And I also did a counter to this, which will be next chapter.) This one was different to write, taking a look at how River acts when she's venerable. I refuse to believe that River is a Mary Sue (Which many people think) So- because of this- River must have a...a breaking point, if you will. And here it is...Enjoy guys!

The Doctor's arms were wrapped around River's waist as they both slept. It was nearly 2:00 in the morning. Dark, quiet, and motionless. The only thing that could be heard was the slow and steady pace of the Doctor and River's breathing.

That in until- she stirred. River began to move. Her head at first, thrashing it back and forth on her pillow. Muttering things in-comprehensive to those who heard them. Soon, her entire body began to toss and turn. When she escaped the Doctor's warm hold, he woke up.

Tired eyes turned instantly to River, who at this point, was drenched in a cold sweat. Her hands were balled into fists, grasping a handful of sheets in each one, nearly screaming.

"No- no, stop. Don't go..please-" River choked out. The Doctor noticed her eyes moving rapidly under her eyelids. "No- stop...AMY!" River gasped, and jolted up. Her eyes snapping open, looking about frantically, stopping only when she saw the Doctor looking at her, simply dumbfounded.

Immediately, River fell into the Doctor's arms, no longer able to hold back her choked sobs any more. Grasping the fabric of the Doctor's night shirt, she simply sat, and cried into his shoulder.

The Doctor blinked in confusion as his strong-willed wife simply...fell apart in his arms. Puzzled, and concerned, he wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back, and comforting her the best he could.

When River had calmed down enough to speak, the Doctor lifted her chin. He looked her in the eyes. "What happened?" He asked, his voice was soft, and flooded with concern.

River, at first, could only shake her head. Not wanting to tell him that it was all a nightmare. Pathetic in her mind, but when she looked into the Doctor's concerned eyes she broke. "It was Amy- and...and Rory. They- I-" River stumbled over her words. "I tried- the Angels...They- I couldn't do anything..." Tears stained her cheeks, unable to say anything else, River fell back into the Doctor's arms.

The Doctor sighed and wiped the tears form River's reddened cheeks. "Shh- River- I know...I know." The Doctor hushed his wife, knowing all too well. It had been only days since Amy and Rory had...gone away. The Doctor ran his fingers through River's hair. Slowly calming her down, he places soft, comforting kisses to the top of River's head.

River hiccuped, her tears slowly stopped. Her head resting comfortably on the Doctor's chest. It wasn't long before she was drifting back to sleep. As the night went on, though, the Doctor remained awake, holding River safely in his arms.


	4. The Doctor's nightmare

A/N : Counter part to the previous chapter- This time, the Doctor finds himself dreaming bad things. I love to write these two hurt and venerable. I think it opens something up and makes them more likeable in a way...Anyway, I'm rambling. ENJOY!

Sleeping soundly, the Doctor and River were huddled together, neither of them wearing much, and it was rather cold. Their legs were wrapped around each other, and River's head was resting comfortable across the Doctor's chest. Their slow breathing was the only sound in the room, and River would subconsciously rub her head lovingly across the Doctor's chest.

Around three in the morning though, the Doctor's breathing quickened. His eyes squeezed tightly shut, tossing his head to the side. "R-River..." Uttering his wife's name over and over in a panicked tone.

River woke slowly to the sound of her name. She turned to face the Doctor and watched as he began frantically shouting her name. "River- River no...no- Please!"

She placed a hand on the Doctor's shoulder. "Sweetie, I'm right here..." Her voice was soft, calm. She rubbed his arm, trying to wake him as gently as possible. "Sweetie wake up..."

The Doctor jolted awake, sitting up as fast as he could- accompanied by a panicked 'NO'. He panted heavily tilting his head to the side. His gaze met River's and tears quickly began to well in his eyes.

His hands to River's frantically rubbing his thumbs across the top of them. A choked sob escaped his mouth. "River..." He said- "Please..." Tears fell down his cheeks. "You- you can't leave me. Promise." He squeezed River's hand, planting a kiss on her fingertips. "Please."

River cracked a soft smile and nodded. "I'm always here." She whispered to him. Though they both knew this wasn't true. Different time streams meant that one would eventually not know the other, one would leave the other, one would be gone leaving the other alone. And neither the Doctor or River were ready to think about that.

River pulled her husband close, running her thin fingers through his hair. "I'm here now, darling. And I won't be leaving anytime soon." She reassured him, kissing the top of his head.

The Doctor managed to relax after some time. He held River's hand in his own, falling asleep in her lap. River stayed awake the rest of the night, keeping the Doctor calm whenever she noticed him stir.


	5. A Real Wedding

A/N: Whew- this was so much fun ^^ A real proposal and wedding. Lets just go with River and the Doctor's time stream ARE synced and they always have been...ANYWAY!

"Come on, love, Keep up." The Doctor chuckled, leading River down a pathway that lead to who knows where.

"Sweetie it's a bit hard for me to do that blindfolded." River replied, feeling around the air until she caught hold of the Doctor's hand with her own. "Now where exactly are we going, Doctor?" She questioned.

As the two trailed along the path, River could feel leaves brushing against her arms, clearly in a close space. But moments later it opened up. A light wind blew through River's curls and she breathed the fresh, open air. "Doctor, where are we?" River asked again, this time a bit more firmly, desperately wanting to know the answer.

"Patience, Professor Song." The Doctor teased. He led her out a ways before stopping her and untying the blind fold.

"Doctor, where are-" River stopped mid-sentence. Awe struck at the sight before her. A field, not too big, not too small. With one tree, a willow of sorts. Blue-green leaves drooped down over a blanket, with food strewn about. And just across was a pool of water- solid blue. A beautiful, clear lake of blue. A gorgeous sight to behold. River turned her gaze to the Doctor, who sported a grin. Quite proud of himself, River thought. She smiled back and took his hand once more.

"Doctor..." River began, giving him a playful look. "When did you plan this?" She asked.

The Doctor leaned back against the trunk of the willow. "Well, Ya know. Us Time Lords. Wibbly Wobbly. When do we do anything? I could have done this tomorrow." He rambled- clearly flustered. Still, they ate, and drink to their heart's content. River finishing off her second glass of red wine when the Doctor cleared his throat. Causing River to glance over at him, only to see him fumbling with his pockets.

The Doctor pulled a box, a blue box, a small, velvet, blue box. Which rose a suspicion in River, she focused solely on him. "Melody Pond. My we've been through a lot- I believe you put up with my many faces and crazy ideas for too long for it to not be official. I love you, with both my hearts, and through all the galaxies. And I'd like- no love- for you to travel with me...Forever. River Song- Will you marry me?" The Doctor bit his lip and looked up at his hopefully-bride-to-be. Who had tears in her eyes.

Not trusting her mouth, River only nodded and wrapped her arms around the Doctor's neck, wanting nothing more than to have him hold her like this for the rest of time...

* * *

THE WEDDING DAY.

'Calm down- It'll all be OK-' The Doctor's own words echoed through his mind as he stood at the altar, frantically fixing his bow tie, and nervously biting his lip. He froze though when he saw her-

River stood, all done up pretty-like. Her solid white dress that brought out her beautiful figure. A light satin ran across the hem of her breast and down to the bottom, trailing gently behind her. And the hair- Her hair was pulled partly up, though leaving most of her golden ringlets to rest on her shoulders.

Once face to face, a permeate smile was placed on both River and the Doctor's faces. The vows were said, and the rings were set.

"You may now kiss the bride."

And there was no question- those two were made for each other.


	6. River's got a Hangover

Muffled groans could be heard from their room- which at the moment, the Doctor was not allowed in.

"River...You OK?" The Doctor asked worriedly, softly knocking on the locked door.

"HERNGHFAF" Was all that could be comprehended from the other side.

"River, I'm going to need a bit more clarification..." The Doctor replied- clearly not getting the hint. He shrugged and tried to open the door again- Unlocked. The Doctor silently thanked the T.A.R.D.I.S- who must have been the one to unlock the door- seeing as River had her head under a pillow.

A hiss could be heard from under the covers. River felt the light come into the darkened room. "Close. It." She snarled, not emerging her head from under the pillow just yet.

The Doctor did as he was told, and slowly approached her. "River...You ok?" He repeated his question from before.

A grumble from under the pillows: "Does it look like I'm ok?"

"Ah- Um..." He thought for a moment. "No." The Doctor smiled meekly.

"Then. Get. Out." River spoke in a low, almost growl-like tone. "Sweetie I don't feel like dealing with you right now."

The Doctor took a daring step closer. "River- What's- oof." He was stopped mid-sentence by a pillow to his face.

"I would shut up if you don't want me to hit you elsewhere you'll regret." River snapped. She turned her body over, her back to the door, and the Doctor.

The Doctor let out a nervous chuckle and took a small step back. River was grouchy. 'Note to self-' he thought. 'Never give my wife excessive amounts of alcohol...'

There was a low groan and the Doctor turned quickly to see River slowly sit up. Her curls an absolute mess atop her head, her silky red tank top was nearly fallen down her shoulders and dark bags hung under her eyes...And the scowl she held on her face didn't help her unruly appearance.

"Feeling...Better?" The Doctor asked, bracing himself for a right good slap across the face, or elsewhere.

"Not in the slightest sweetie." River muttered in reply. She stood up and yawned. During the night- matching silk shorts rode up dangerously close to exposing her wonderfully curved ass. As she walked to the bathroom to wash her face, the Doctor followed.

"What can I do to help you feel better?" He asked, very sincere in his question.

"By leaving me here in the dark. And not making any noise. And turn the damn breaks off!" River snapped as she washed smeared makeup off her face from the night before. Her bright red lipstick had to have been smudged halfway across her face. She wondered how it got like that. River shrugged it off, and returned to bed, flopping down on the pillows face down.

"Alright, alright..." The Doctor surrendered heading for the door. It creaked slightly as he opened it. He flinched, not wanting River to snap at him again.

The Doctor closed and locked the door, and returned to the console alone for the rest of the day, most likely.

What exactly did happen last night?


	7. Antarctica

A/N: Hey guys! I want to thank you for OVER 2,000 VIEWS! I feel so special. So- The next few days are gonna be rapid fire updates. (Nearly a chapter a day), so please enjoy all the RiverXEleven fluffyness!

"No- I will not go to Antarctica with you!" River barked.

"Oh- But River, don't you want to see the penguins?!" The Doctor whined, nearly on his knees begging River to accompany him to visit the penguins.

River rolled her eyes and took the Doctor's hand in her own, nodding slightly. "Oh- I hate you." She smirked

"No you don't." The Doctor replied, tapping River's nose with his finger. "And we're off!" He whirled to the console where he pressed buttons and levers, which caused the TARDIS to whir to life.

"Well, while you get us lost, I'm going to change. I hardly think this dress is going to keep me warm in the snow..." River said as she made her way to her room to look for proper attire.

* * *

"Look River, penguins!" The Doctor patted River's shoulder excitedly to get her attention.

They sat huddled together right in the TARDIS door frame. Both wearing their warmest, and heaviest clothes. River clutched a thermos of hot chocolate in her gloved hands, her head leaning on the Doctor's shoulder.

When her her shoulder was nudged she looked up to see a mass of Emperor penguins marching across the icy plain that was Antarctica. Mesmerized, River sat up a bit more, her gaze shifting back and forth from the penguins, to the Doctor, who had a wide grin spread on his face.

Maybe she didn't regret coming afterward...

* * *

Back in London, after what felt like weeks in Antarctica, River stepped out of the TARDIS, breathing in the warm air. The Doctor followed her out of the TARDIS, and stood by her side.

"I thought I'd never see London again. It's wonderful to see color again. Not just snow." River told him, looking out at the city lights.

"Well- It's not like you hated every bit of our little adventure, right, Dr. Song?" The Doctor winked.

River once more, rolled her eyes. "Of course not. Though it is nice to see grass again." She chuckled, wrapping an arm around the Doctor's waist. "It's so wonderful to be warm again. I don't think I've worn that many layers of clothing in quite a while." She smirked.

Secretly- River would go back to Antarctica any day, as long as she was accompanied by the Doctor. Her Doctor.


	8. Unexpected turn of events

A/N- Then things got a little showy. eue Nothing /too/ graphic, this is just a warning.

"Hmm- Sweetie..." River rasped- it was dark, and the Doctor made a surprise visit to River's cell in the storm cage...Not that she minded. The Doctor hadn't been there ten minutes and both River and himself had been stripped down to practically nothing. The Doctor kissing River's neck and collarbone. River liked this- this dominance in her husband. She thought it was sexy, in a way. Though she couldn't tolerate being dominated for so long. Pressing her lips to his, River pried the Doctor's mouth open, silently telling him who was really in charge.

Soft moans came from River's cell- which in most cases wouldn't have attracted anyones attention...Of course it would be tonight that the guards would decide to hear anything. However River was to far gone to hear the approaching footsteps of two guards.

"Careful with Dr. Song, she's crafty." One guard spoke to the other, who nodded in understanding as they approached the cell. Both of them speechless at what they saw.

"Dr. Song!" The guards called out- River and the Doctor (who was positioned on top of River) stopped in their tracks. The Doctor turned around to see the guards on the other side of the cell bars.

"Hmm- I think we have visitors." He muttered to his wife, who at this point had not a thing but underwear on. He got up- leaving River covered by a thin sheet. The Doctor casually got himself dressed- put on his coat and approached the guards with a grin. "You see- I was just leav-" his words cut off by a tazer to his chest. "OW!- You know that is no way to treat a-" another zap to his chest. "Stop that!" Another. "Hey-" another. The pain of the electric shock knocked the Doctor out cold.

Oh but a poor choice on the guards. River was watching the whole thing. Her eyes darkened and lips formed a scowl. She stood up- Not caring that she was half naked, breasts showing. She wasn't ashamed of her assets, she knew she looked good. She smirked at her thoughts. Still- she got dressed. And approached the cell bars to meet face to face with two guards who's eyes had nearly bulged out of their sockets due to the sight that had been before them. The guards looked at each other- then at River- who looked very /very/ cross. Her lips pursed and her jaw tensed. "I do hope you realize I can kill you despite the fact that I'm behind these bars." She growled. The guards laughed- Unaware of Rivers extremely violent and protective nature.

"Heh! Oh yea? Try me?" The guard with the tazer spoke up with a cocky grin. What neither of the dimwits knew was that River had quietly, and quite stealthily pick pocketed one of them- and had taken their gun. She smirked as she pulled the pistol from behind her back.

"Are you sure you'd like that?" River smirked, twirling the gun in her fingers a time or two before aiming directly at the two men. The guards glanced at each other. She was serious. And dangerous. River backed up- she didn't want blood on her clothes. "You've made a terrible mistake, boys. And I'm not going to hold back one bit. This is what has to be done though- for hurting my husband. Not a wise choice on your part, was it?" She grinned wickedly as she fired once, twice, and both guards were down. "That'll probably get me 10 more years here..." River spoke to herself. She shrugged and knelt down to the Doctor, who was still out cold. She shook her head irritably. Frustrated at him, and herself for letting this happen.

River took hold of the Doctor's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Moments later- he squeezed back. River's face lit up. She watched as his eyes slowly opened. A smile crossed his face as he noticed the first thing he saw was River's face. River pulled the Doctor into her lap. She ran her fingers through his hair, kissing his neck, muttering in his ear. "That will never happen again on my watch..."


	9. Just another morning

A/N- These next two chapters are seriously just PWP, NO PLOT- Just, mildly sexy.

River woke up nestled in the Doctor's arms. She smiled as she noticed he was still asleep. She snuggled closer to him wrapping his arms tighter around her frame. When the Doctor began to stir, River turned and fully woke him with a deep kiss. His eyes shot open and he instantly returned the kiss. Hands wandering up to River's already bare breasts from the night before.

River rose her hands up to cup her husbands cheeks, deepening the kiss further. She sighed contently into the kiss, the small vibrations from her lips to the Doctor's caused him to moan softly. She pulled herself closer to the Doctor. The skin to skin friction caused her to tighten her entire body. The kiss turned into a war of dominance, open mouthed, and teeth clashed. River was sure her lips were swollen due to the violent nature of the kiss. She could say the same for her lover, but she doubted he cared. Both their hands roamed the others body. Rivers fingertips running down the Doctor's chest. And one of the Doctor's wandering hands massaged one of River's tender breasts, while the other supported the small of her back.

No words were shared between the two. There was no time to talk. Their lips were so busy tending to each other. The moment River pulled away from the kiss- she immediately began nipping and sucking on the Doctor's earlobe, slowly, she made her way down to his collarbone, leaving love-marks down his neck. The Doctor arched his back, moving his head to the side, letting his wife do as she pleased. Much to her disappointment, the Doctor freed River's breast from his grasp. Only to tangle his fingers in her hair. The Doctor's harsh pants were stifled by River's lips pressed against his once more. He melted in the kiss. Almost as if he and River were one being. He gripped her shoulders. Pressing his fingertips firmly into the soft skin of River's arms. He was almost sure her arm would be slightly bruised. But River couldn't have cared less. Hell, she couldn't even feel the Doctor's fingers against her arms. All she could feel was the connection of their lips.

When the Doctor pulled away, they were both out of breath. River nestled herself back in the Doctor's arms and closed her eyes. It was still early, she could sleep a little more. The Doctor smiled as River crawled back into his arms. He kissed the top of her head before he, too, closed his eyes with his arms securely wrapped around River's waist.

A/N- What was the point of this? I don't fucking know. eue


	10. Right before bed

A/N: WHEW AN UPDATE. I'm sorry I'm so inconsistent. This is just another quick, PWP, sexy little on shot. 3 ENJOY

A long day to say the least. River and the Doctor were both nestled in bed. The Doctor's arm was resting softly across River's waist. Their legs were tangled together, in an attempt to get closer than they already were. The Doctor smirked a bit, he intertwined his fingers with River's, and began placing small kisses on her shoulder and neck. Her response was a soft chuckle, she turned to face him, kissing his nose.

The Doctor held her closer, pulling down the thin straps of her nearly see-through black lingerie down to her shoulders. River shifted her entire body around to face the Doctor. Her eyes were glazed with lust. She ran her hands down her husbands waist. The Doctor gasped at her touch- his breath caught in his throat as River slid her fingers around the elastic of his night shorts. River smirked, planting a kiss on the Doctors neck, sucking at the sensitive skin around his collar bone. Stifled moans escaped the Time Lord's mouth, which River took as an approval to continue. The Doctor tangled his fingers into River's blonde ringlets, tilting his neck to the side, allowing her better access. His legs tightened around River's waist. With her hands still on his hips, she pulled him closer.

When River pulled away from the Doctor's neck to admire her work- a bright red mark right above his collar bone, the Doctor let out a disappointed whine. She smirked at his noise of disapproval. But it didn't last long as River crashed her lips into his. The Doctor sighed into the kiss- blissfully allowing River to dominate. She nipped and licked her lovers lips. And every time their tongues brushed together the Doctor would hum into the kiss, much to River's delight. She smirked as she pulled away. The thin straps of River's night shirt were down to her elbows, and nearly being uncovered, her breasts tempted the Doctor's hands. While River's own hands were pressed against the Doctor's bare chest. He leaned his hands down across her waist. She cuddled close to him.

Before the two drifted off to sleep, the Doctor smirked, his face buried in River's hair as he reached his hand up, copping a feel of one of River's beautifully full breasts. A small squeak came from River's mouth as her tender breasts were touched. But she soon fell into the Doctor's arms, and both fell into a deep sleep.


	11. River's cold

A/N: The very first one shot I wrote for my friend. I really like it, I hope you guys do too!

River had a dreadful cold, as she lay in her bed, hyped up on as much cold medicine her body could handle- and a pile of wrinkled, used tissues on her bedside table. 'Worse than a hangover' she thought. The room she shared with the Doctor in the TARDIS was much more than luxurious. The TARDIS really did spoil River when she visited. River's stuffed up head was propped up on two goose down pillows, her fevered body wrapped in plenty of wool blankets. It was around noon, when the Doctor walked into the dark room, and turned the light on, carrying a tray. River hissed as the light hit her eyes, which caused a pulsing ache in her head. Recovering from the bashing of her skull, she noticed the tray the Doctor was holding.

"What have you brought me, sweetie?"

The Doctor had a wide-spread grin across his face. "I made you soup!" He explained. "It's chicken noodle...Did you know they make /tiny/ chickens?!" The Doctor boasted, rather ecstatic about his made up existence of tiny chickens. "Look- Tiny chickens!" The Doctor nearly shoved the bowl of scalding hot soup, pointing to a chunk of chicken.

River chuckled faintly. "Sweetie, I think they cut the chicken into pieces." She tried her best to smile, though she felt like rubbish. The Doctor placed the tray in her lap, and began to feed her- the spoon he held was stopped by River's hand. He looked at her- he was being given a glare. "I can feed myself, sweetie." The Doctor placed his hands above his head in surrender, and backed away from the bowl like it was a bomb.

He shifted his position. As River ate, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders- pulling her closer. At first, River tried to get out of her husbands grasp- but after the realization that he was /warm/ her body nearly melted into his. She looked up at him.

"I don't want to get you sick." She uttered, in a very stuffed up tone. The Doctor only chuckled, and handed her a tissue.

"I think you're worth it."


	12. University

A/N: WHat?! An update! YAY \o/. Anyway- Yes update! Huzza. Sorry it's been a while- I've been brain dead when it comes to prompts and such. So- I was thinking...What if you guys gave me some ideas? o3o. That'd be pretty cool, right? ALSO- I want to thank everyone who's followed, favorited, and especially reviewed, your words make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. GUYS THIS THING HAS HIT OVER 5,000 VIEWS- IDEK HoW THAT HAPPENS. ;-; THANK YOU. -cough cough- anyway...Enjoy this chapter.

* * *

A normal University lecture would be considered boring, for archeology, especially. But when Professor Song taught, oh, things were never boring. She walks in every morning right on time, never too early or late. And as soon as students hear high heels clicking on the floor, postures straighten and any sort of horseplay stops. A smirk placed on her lips she turns her back to her class of twenty some students, etching the date on the blackboard. River turned around to face the class, and promptly instructed the first activity for the class.

While the students worked diligently, River sat at her desk, grading papers and doing whatever else teachers do whilst sitting at their desks. She sighed softly and ran her fingers through her curls. Boredom washed over her. River loved the kids, really. And teaching a dream, but thats all it was, a dream. While teaching she never got that adrenalin rush she got while out doing who knows what. The only 'thrill' River ever experienced in the classroom was when one of her 'less than average' students got so much as a B on an assignment.

"Mr. Thomas, I would suggest you stop talking about your one night stand and start working. If I'm correct, you haven't even begun the assignment." River spoke, not even looking up from her papers. Thomas Anderson was the only student of River's at the university that didn't bother listening to her. A very poor decision, as River had very little patience. "I really and truly do not feel like dealing with your idiocy today, Mr, Thomas." River said, this time only glancing up at the rebellious student. "So, I suggest you start working unless you want a one way ticket directly out of this university."

And from there everything once more came to a hush, and River returned to her own work. But not without slipping a look at her blue diary she never let out of her sight. Oh, how she missed her bow tie clad Doctor. It seems like forever since she'd last seen him. Hell, she wasn't even sure where they were in each others time streams. Somewhere in the middle, she was sure of that. They both knew each other well, and knew of their marriage.

She was so out of it, River could have sworn she was hearing things...but no- She wasn't. Right there, in the middle of her bloody classroom, appeared the T.A.R.D.I.S. Mouth a gape, River was shocked, angry, and excited all at once. Of course, what an inappropriate time to drop by for a visit. But, nonetheless, River couldn't help but smirk. The Doctor popped his head out of the T.A.R.D.I.S doors, bow tie and all- and a giddy, childish grin on his face. River's grin soon faded when she saw the faces of her students- Some shown bewilderment, curiosity, some even scared. She shot a glare towards her husband as she approached the Blue Box.

In a hushed tone and through clenched teeth River muttered to her, at the moment, very oblivious husband. "You do realize there are /students/ here, right? And you realize that what you just call 'popping in' is very disruptive." The Doctor blinked, having had that sudden realization of what he did. He bit his lip and gave River an apologetic look.

Stone cold, River looked into those puppy dog hazel eyes but it wasn't long until she broke. A soft smile spread across her lips. She brought a hand to the Doctor's cheek, leaning in close to his face for a soft kiss. Stopping mid way to look at a class filled with staring eyes, directly towards her. "Did I say stop working? I didn't think so. And I'm quite sure your work is much more important than whatever is right here." River snapped, and any eyes watching her and the Doctor were quickly averted back to the paper down in front of them.

River returned her gaze towards the Doctor, and finally gave him that soft kiss. It lingered a bit more than planned, but neither were complaining. River was the first to pull away. The Doctor smirked. Leaning in close to her. "My, professor Song- I quite enjoy you in your work attire." The Doctor smirked, leaving a chaste kiss right under her earlobe.

"Hm- Of course. But sweetie you have to leave- If you haven't noticed- I am teaching a class."

The Doctor grinned. "Teaching!? Oh- Let me help, River!" He pleaded.

River raised a suspicious brow. "You? Teaching archeology?" She covered her mouth- a failed attempt to keep herself from laughing.

The Doctor pouted in defense. "I can do it! It's just...Rocks and stuff, right?"

River rolled her eyes. But gave in- Just to see what he would do. "Fine. It's in your hands now."

The Doctor raised his arms in victory and waltzed to the center. While River returned to her desk to watch. "NOW! Everybody look at me. I'm the teacher now, name's the Doctor."

A student piped up at this- "Doctor Who?"

A smirked crossed the Doctor's face. "Exactly." Heads turned in confusion at the reply. "Anyway! Today- we're gonna learn about...These things." The Doctor grinned and held up a skull.

Thomas gave the Doctor a look of utter disgust. "This is an archeology class, thick head- not anatomy."

The slam of a book was heard, and soon the sound of high heels clicked across the floor. Before anyone knew what was happening, River was towering over Thomas' body. "You listen to me and you listen well. If /anyone/ is standing there instructing, you will give them more respect than you give your mother. Which in your circumstance, I doubt is much." A scowl crossed her face, and many 'ooohs' were exchanged between students. "You will not question his motives, you will not question /my/ motives. You will listen and god damn respect those who hold a higher position than you. Am I clear?"

The boy's eyes went wide- never in his life had he been told off like that. Without waiting for a response, River walked up to her husband, gave him a kiss, and told him to continue.

No one said a word after that.

* * *

Whelp- I hoped you liked it. Like I said before- to keep this series of one-shots going for as long as possible, I would LOVE it if you all lovely readers would give me prompts to write and stuff. ALSO- I really like reviews. Just...sayin...


	13. Very one sided

A/N: OHHHH MY GOD- This is rubbish. I'm so so SO sorry. ;-; Anywho- this little prompt was requested by Babymoomoocow who commented on my last chapter, requesting River's reaction/finding out about Clara and the Doctor's kiss. ...

I TRIED. /sobs/

* * *

"No- No, River, you don't understand!" The Doctor stuttered, his face crimson with embarrassment, and shame...She had found out. River, that is...had found out that he kissed Clara. No- no...Clara kissed him! Clara. Kissed. Him. It was NOT the other way around. Very one sided.

River only chuckled. It was so cute the way he sputtered his words like that. "Sweetie, it's alright." She chuckled. "It was platonic, yes?"

The Doctor scratched his head. Platonic? It took him a moment- "oh! Yes, of course! Of course- Quite...Quite one sided!"

River smirked and watched as he rambled...

* * *

River's Thoughts:

Oh, it really isn't all that bad. What? Does he expect me to be jealous...Not in the slightest. In fact he's quite cute when he's flustered. I mean...why would I be mad, I'm only slightly ashamed to admit that going around snogging people is, quite frankly, much like a method of survival for me...Oh but I mustn't let the Doctor know... Either way- I should clarify that I am not upset in the slightest, he's rather daft with these sorts of things...

* * *

A hand cupped the Doctor's mouth- preventing him from speaking. "Sweetie- It's alright." River smirked. "Just as long as you know- You, are mine..." She reached up and whispered in his ear- "and no one else's." The Doctor nodded, and buried his face in the crook of River's neck. "I'm terribly sorry, my love." He muttered, softly kissing River's jaw. River smiled softly, running her fingers through the Doctor's brown locks. "I know you are. And I forgive you." She kissed the top of his head, smiling as she did so.

A/N: Jesus christ it's so short ;-; A really do apologize. I need to not suck. Ok- I'm just really lazy. Um...Yea.

ALSO- Over 6,000 views! 3 Thank you all! I love views, reviews, and all that nonsense 3 It makes me feel special.

I LOVE YOU ALL, Thank you for taking time out of your busy fan fiction reading to pop in and check these out.


	14. The Library

A/N: The Eleventh Doctor revisits the Library- and 'Un-saves' River. 3 Cuties

The Doctor stood in the middle of the Library. The heart of it. The very spot where River sacrificed herself for a version of him who didn't know her. The Doctor bit his lip as memories flooded back to him.

'You and me...Time and space. You watch us run.' The words came back to him. They did run. They ran so much. But the Doctor wanted to run with her more. Which is why he returned to the Library. Alone.

The Doctor wandered about until he reached the platforms of which the 'saved' people returned on. He looked at a plate of buttons of all sizes. The Doctor pressed a few buttons and pulled a lever. The middle platform let off a golden glow, whirring softly as it did so.

A figure appeared though the light. A woman's figure. Slender and curvy in all the right places. Her hair was dirty blonde, and ringlet curls went down to about her shoulders. On her body was a pure white dress that thinned at the bottom, which caused it to flow and gently drag on the floor.

She materialized fully on the platform and held her head, obviously a bit rattled at the means of transportation she took. When she found her bearings she looked around. Immediately knowing she was in the library, she gently stepped off of the platform, which at this point, had lost it's golden light. The moment the woman's eyes met the Doctor's she smiled. "Hello, sweetie."

"River!" The Doctor called as he ran to her. They met in a tight embrace and neither wanted to let go. When River finally did pull away from the Doctor's chest she put her hands gently on his cheeks.

"There's my Doctor." River smiled and pulled him into a loving kiss, to which the Doctor returned.

"So, where are we now?" The Doctor asked, pulling out of his pocket a T.A.R.D.I.S blue diary, identical to River's.

River chucked in response. "Sweetie- I've already 'died' Our time streams are synced now." She gave him a half smile. The Doctor beamed in delight as he wrapped his arms around River's waist.

"Well then, where would you like to go, /Professor/ Song?" He asked, the question slipped from his lips as a purr into River's ear.

"Anywhere with you, my love." River replied. Her fingers gently rose up to straighten the Doctor's bow-tie. And off they went.


End file.
